The Runaway Bride
by dogsandwolves
Summary: Sakura didn't know what she was doing when she left Sasuke at the alter. She also didn't know what she was doing when she ran away from Konoha. SasuSaku or NaruSaku.
1. Prologue: Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything like that so yeah, enjoy!**

Prologue- Second thoughts

The pink princess combed her newly grown pink hair. She was dressed in a pure white long sleeved dress that trailed behind her as she walked. She had a beautiful rose placed in her wavy hair that was rarely seen in the cold time that was winter.

Sakura Haruno couldn't help but frown at her unfamiliar reflection, "This isn't me. This isn't what I wanted." She whispered trying to hide her nerves from herself. She was right, she always had a crush on Sasuke when she was younger but now she was older, and wiser. Even if she was still hardly an adult at the age of eighteen.

Just then, there was a loud, impatient knock on the door. Before Sakura could even utter a "Come in" Ino Yamanaka was charging in followed by her long blonde hair that was out of her normal long ponytail and dangling down on her hips.

"Why are you still here? There's only 10 minutes until the ceremony!" she stressed tucking Sakura's elegant hair behind her ears.

"I'm just thinking, this is scary you know." Sakura replied.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" she questioned.

Sakura said nothing, but she didn't have to. Ino had known Sakura since childhood and they could read eachovers minds. Ino knew Sakura wasn't happy, and she feared that Sakura was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

**Hi guys! My first post on fanfiction so I doubt anyone will actually read this. If you are, welcome! This is the story of Sakura Haruno and when she becomes a runaway bride! NaruSaku or SasuSaku read to find out, I'm not even sure yet myself but we'll see. Reviews are welcome! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Cold Feet

Chapter 1- Cold Feet

The pianist sat cheerfully at his piano, and began the wedding song that was played at most traditional weddings.

The church was decorated with stain glass windows and rows upon rows of benches all facing the alter where the colourfully dressed priest stood proudly.

Facing him was a tall man with jet black spiky hair and wearing a pure black suit with the pokeball- I mean the Uchiha crest on the back of it. Ahem. He stood confidently waggling his finger in time to the music.

Before Sakura knew what was happening her father was tapping her on her shoulder signalling her to start walking with him. Ino and Tenten were following them in their light pink dresses and Hinata followed them oblivious to Sakura's nerves.

Every step was like a mile for Sakura, as worries began to furiously kick in and she felt like she was going to faint. Poor Sasuke was feeling rather pleased that he had finally found his dream wife like no other.

The song finished and Sakura felt like she was going to be sick. She was standing next to the man she was meant to marry who didn't know thing about how she was feeling. It seemed only yesterday he had asked to marry her.

_The sun was setting and the sky was a burnt orange like no other. Sakura sat calmly next to Sasuke on the soft sand staring at the beautiful blue ocean ahead. Their favourite spot, it was only right that Sasuke popped the question there. He got down on one knee and spoke softly unlike his normal grunting tone. "Sakura…" she sat up from her lying position and turned to face Sasuke, who was holding a glistening ring with an opal jewel placed on the golden coating. "Marry me Sakura." His tone was calm but almost demanding, catching Sakura off guard. Her eyes widened in shock but Sakura smiled at him "Of course Sasuke, I love you." She whispered. They held hands and watched the sun set._

What would her parents say if they knew how ungrateful Sakura was and having second thoughts on marrying the rich and handsome Sasuke? She was lost in thought until the priest said "Sakura Haruno, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sakura tried to speak, but her throat went dry and she didn't know what to do. All of her friends and family were leaning in waiting for her answer. "I... can't." she cried and she dropped her bouquet of flowers and hurried out of the church. Just before she pushed her way through the doors she caught a glimpse of Sasuke slowly picking up the flowers she dropped.


	3. Chapter 2: Stealthy Mission

Chapter 2- Stealthy Mission

Sakura knew she was quite a sight in her wedding dress, but she couldn't concentrate on that now and continued running on and on. Then it hit her, "Where was she actually going?" she wondered, realising she wasn't really getting anywhere running in circles.

It was time for a change of scenery, even if it was just for awhile. Sakura hurried to her flat, she was meant to be moving out of there after her honeymoon with Sasuke, but that definitely wasn't going to happen now. She wondered about phoning him, but what would she say? She just left him at the altar and small talk wasn't going to happen.

The packing didn't take long; everything was already in boxes ready for a moving day that would never come. Sakura felt tears trickle down her face as she found a picture of her and Sasuke hugging in one of her many boxes. That was the day she fell in love with him and he felt the same, the day that everything seemed perfect for her. And now she was abandoning him.

She wiped off her tears, determined to be strong. The bedroom door squeaked open and Sakura automatically turned around quickly, she'd been on edge ever since someone stole her favourite necklace a few weeks ago. Instead of a scary burglar it was Sakura's best friends, Ino, Tenten and Hinata who all ran up to Sakura and gave her a massive group hug. Sakura let out a few more tears before speaking to them in a fairly composed voice, "I don't want to marry Sasuke. I'm leaving. I have to sort myself out."

"I told them you weren't happy, and we've all decided that we're coming with you." Ino said.

"Y-yeah, we're not g-gonna leave you." Hinata added. Sakura was surprised to say the least, she didn't expect them to be so kind to her when she just did something most people would consider a crazy, unexpectable thing to do.

Sakura let out the first smile that was real not forced all day, which pleased Ino, she couldn't bare to see her closest friend to be sad. Ino, Tenten and Hinata had already packed before they came to Sakura's house in preparation so they were ready to go. There was one snag however; they had no car, not at Sakura's house atleast. Sakura's pink pride and joy was still at Sasuke's house. It was time for a plan to get Sakura's car without Sasuke knowing. This was a definite challenge the group was determined to succeed in!

The plan had been made, and Ino was about to take stealthy to a whole new level. Tenten passed her a black cap to hide her face so neighbours wouldn't recognise her straight away. Everyone stood a few houses away from Sasuke's amazing mansion out of sight down a little alleyway waiting for Ino to complete her quest. Ino put on her cap and headed for the building.

Just as they thought, Sakura's infamous hot pink mini cooper was begging for a ride, and Ino would do just that, when she found the keys of course. Luckily, Sasuke was a sucker for leaving windows open and Ino (not as elegantly as she hoped) climbed in, hoping no one was watching. She ended up in the spacious kitchen about the size of her entire flat. "I gotta admit, Sasuke has a dream house, and it's all because of his rich family." Ino sighed heavily, disappointed with her friends decision of abandoning Sasuke. She could have had everything she ever wanted, money, fame, family, all delivered on a silver plate, if she just loved him back. It wasn't anyone's fault of course, but she just wished things weren't so complicated.

She tried to distract herself by searching for the car keys. Finally, she found them in one of the drawers. She felt a satisfying smile on her face as she considered herself 'Stealth God' of Konoha. Exiting, she heard someone talking in the near distance. She met their gaze and found a stranger staring nervously at her. One thing was for sure, it was time to go. With keys in hand, Ino started the little, pink car and drove back to the others where they were anxiously waiting.

**I think the next chapter will be about Sasuke for a change. Don't worry, Naruto will be introduced soon as well! I just can't think how exactly but I'm sure something will come to me soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Broken

Chapter 3-Broken

He should have known, he should have known she wasn't happy. And now he had to pay the price for his ignorance. His reputation of being the most popular guy in Konoha had been crushed.

This led him to one question, "What was he doing?" That thought sat in his head as he revved up the engine on his fancy Nissan. Before he could get anywhere however, three annoying friends stood right in his way.

"I could have run you bakas over." Sasuke growled, clearly angry about being interrupted at such an important time.

"You'd miss us too much." A guy with messy brown hair and sharp, animal-like teeth grinned at his friend.

"Shut up Kiba, my fiancée just left me and you think this is a joke?" Sasuke raised his voice, making Kiba uneasy.

"Sasuke calm down, I'm sure Sakura is at her flat. We can find her there." A guy with long, dark brown hair stated calmly, never losing his cool no matter the situation.

Sasuke gazed at his friends, Kiba Inuzuka the carefree one, Neji Hyuga the serious one and Shikamaru Nara the lazy one. The only one who wasn't here was Naruto Uzumaki the idiotic one that just so happened to be Sasuke's best friend. He was on holiday and he couldn't make the wedding which, secretly, upset Sasuke a little.

"_Sorry I can't make your big day Sasuke, but I promise I'll come see you after, dattebayo!"_

"Get in." Sasuke ordered to his friends who were still standing in the middle of the road. They quickly obeyed and before they knew it they were parked in front of the tall, grotty building Sakura called home. Shikamaru snivelled and put his hands in his pockets, this wasn't what he had in mind when he was going to help his friend in a situation he never thought he'd see him in. Before Sasuke knew what he was doing, he was running up the grey stairs to Sakura's room with his irritating but loyal friends following him as fast as they could, but not as fast as Sasuke. He used to be the best at football, basketball, cricket and tennis along with being the top of his class in lessons. He remembered the day he ran for 'Student of the Year'.

_Headmistress Tsunade stood on the platform in the assembly hall watching and waiting for every student to sit down, "Today, I will be announcing the winner of the 'Student of the Year' award. Remember, there are 2 winners, one boy and one girl. Now let's list the candidates!" The boy's names were said, Neji, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Naruto, Shino and Kiba were all there. The girl's names were also read out, Ino, Sakura and Tenten had their names called along with others mentioned as well. "The winner of the boy's award is a hard-working and impressive man, who excels not just in his work but in the sports he plays too," It was clear to most who that was, and small cheers began echoing in the room. "Sasuke Uchiha!" There were cheers from everywhere; even Neji who was desperate to win forced a clap for the Uchiha. Now it was the girl's turn, and Sakura found herself leaning forward in anticipation. "This girl is confident and friendly, she's a born leader to everyone around her," You could here a pin drop as everyone waited silently, "The lead cheerleader, Ino Yamanaka!" The crowd roared, only a select few didn't like Ino. She strutted up onto the platform and stood next to Sasuke with a proud look on her face. Sakura couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy even though Ino was her best friend. The two winners received their award and prepared their speech, "Great, thanks I guess, hmph." Sasuke mumbled bluntly trying to sound uninterested. _

_Then Ino took the stage, "This is amazing, I couldn't be happier, but there's someone who deserves this more than me. Sakura Haruno, my best friend and second in command of the cheerleading squad. She's the one that makes all the decisions not me, she should have this award." Sakura was shocked and embarrassed especially when Ino passed her the award and forced her onto the stage. "Well that was unexpected, but you'll all be late for lessons if we don't end this now. Work hard in your lessons children!" Tsunade finished and everyone started filing out of the room. The two were directed to an area backstage for photographs of them and their rewards. _

Sasuke was sure that Sakura remembered that day; after all she always acted like she owed Ino for that award and never let it go. He pushed open her front door decorated with pretty hearts and stars she stuck up even though the flat owner moaned at her for doing so. He headed into her bedroom first, empty. The once busy room surrounded by boxes were replaced with an empty aura. All the rooms were the same; only the furniture remained leaving the entire flat feeling like someone else's. Sasuke sat on Sakura's old, red sofa, burrowing his head in his hands and shivering slightly. "Sasuke…" Kiba whispered croakily, he was so quiet Sasuke only just heard him. Sasuke looked up automatically, his eyes red and puffy, his spiky hair messy. Kiba was pointing to the door, and the others were staring in shock. Pinned up, was an envelope entitled "Sasuke" in neat, elegant handwriting that could only be Sakura's. Sasuke shakily reached out and opened it, a rushed, small letter had been written by Sakura. Sasuke nervously began reading,

Dear Sasuke,

I'm not sure what to say, but I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't. We're 18 and too young to be rushing into things. That's why I'm leaving Konoha for awhile, I don't know how long, maybe forever, but incase I never see you again, I've put all our photo's under my bed for you to take or leave. Ino, Tenten and Hinata are coming with me, so you don't have to worry about me being alone in the middle of nowhere. Tell Neji that Tenten will write letters and phone him lots and lots. I'm sorry Sasuke, I really am.

Sakura

Sasuke's head was throbbing, and he dropped the letter as he scrambled to Sakura's room and searched under her bed. There was a wooden box filled to the brim with photos each with their own story behind them. Sasuke pulled out a particular one where they were dressed up for prom night together. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, although luckily for him none of the others were there to see it.

A small ringing noise began and Sasuke fumbled in his pocket for his phone, hoping that it was Sakura and that the whole thing was a massive mistake. To his disappointment, it was Sakura's parents; their face when Sakura ran off was a picture that would of made Sasuke chuckle if he wasn't so upset. He answered stiffly "Hello Mr and Mrs Haruno."

"Is she there? Have you found her yet?" It was Mrs Haruno and she sounded extremely agitated.

"No Ma'am. She's not at her flat." Sasuke said in his calm manner.

"Where did she go? What did you do to make her so upset?" she questioned.

"There was a note; she's run away with her friends." He didn't answer the second question; he didn't even know what he'd done wrong.

There were growls and shouts from the end of the line that Sasuke couldn't hear properly. Eventually, there was a passing of the phone and a gruff voice answered.

"Sasuke, its Mr Haruno. I trust you to find my daughter, and bring her back to our house. That is, if you actually care about her." His voice was threatening even to Sasuke. So he hung up and turned to his friends, who weren't sure what to do with themselves.

"Well Sasuke, what you gonna do?" Shikamaru scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Well…" he began, but paused indecisively before finishing, "I'm going to go after her. You stay here and wait."

"Then what are you gonna do?" Kiba added.

"…" The silence flooded through the room until Neji spoke up.

"It's obvious isn't it? You're going to sort out this mess, and we're going to help."

"Huh? Oh yeah, we'll help you Sasuke buddy, right Shikamaru?" Kiba said smiling at Shikamaru and his depressed face.

"Ok, I'll come, but I'm not gonna be useful." Shikamaru sighed but didn't sound too upset. Sasuke however, was too arrogant to realise he needed them.

"No way, I don't need help, this is my problem so butt out." He snapped foolishly. Kiba only laughed, unhurt by Sasuke's offensive comments.

"Guess we better pack our stuff then, who knows how long this will take."

Sasuke returned to his mansion, unsure where to start on his crazy quest to find his runaway bride. He then realised that Sakura's mini was missing, meaning she must be gallivanting off in that piece of junk that he despised so much. It was tiny, unpractical, ugly, stupid, dangerous, girly… all the things that made a terrible car, in Sasuke's opinion atleast. She'd never manage living away from home, especially in that car. After that grumpy moan, Sasuke began to pack quickly; he decided that he was going to be prepared for a long journey, so he packed his wallet and even some food just incase. The others arrived, and Sasuke was happy that he could finally set off. But there was a major hole in his plan, where the hell was Sakura?


	5. Chapter 4: The Getaway

Chapter 4-The Getaway

Her mind was blurring, her heart crying. She'd prefer it if she was driving so she could grip something for comfort, but Ino had insisted she drove. In the back were Tenten and Hinata, staring at the floor and sometimes exchanging glances. The girls were silent, an unfamiliar sound when the group was together. The only noise came from the small engine of the mini cooper, since the area was deserted as the only thing to be seen was the winding road ahead.

Ino stared awkwardly into the distance, she felt uncomfortable with the silence. Tenten and Hinata were also sitting awkwardly in the back occasionally exchanging nervous looks between eachover. She couldn't bear the silence any longer, so she flicked on the radio. Of course, she regretted that decision as soon as she'd done it.

"Earlier today, a young eighteen year old bride was reported to have run away from her fiancé at their church. This bride has been recognised as Sakura Haruno, a well known girl who was planning to marry Sasuke Uchiha. She has long, pink hair and green eyes. If you see her, please report to the police immediately." Ino quickly turned the radio off.

"Damn you Sasuke." Sakura whispered as the others turned to face her waiting for an unpredictable reaction. Immediately after, Sakuras phone started to play an angelic little tune meaning someone was calling her. It was Sasuke, always protecting her, always looking out for her, but not today. Sakura punched a button silencing the phone.

Ino was starting to have second thoughts about what she was doing. Sakura had told her absolutely everything. There was only one time they grew distant, when they admitted having a crush on Sasuke. Obviously, Ino had absolutely no interest in Sasuke anymore once she had grown up and matured more. A little beep tingled in her ears and she looked down at her phone,

_One new message, Sasuke_

She gulped, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to betray her best friend, but maybe if she just hinted, just helped Sasuke a little, then she wouldn't be doing anything wrong. "There is a reason" she thought, "There's a good reason why I'm doing this, it's to help Sakura. If she just told Sasuke the truth then…" she wasn't sure how to continue that sentence.

"Hey Hinata, grab the map will ya?" Ino called to Hinata. Hinata searched under the seat for an old, torn map and flicked through the pages carefully. Tenten gingerly tapped her finger on a bendy road on one of the pages.

"There! Soon we'll come across a little café that we can stop at." She smiled triumphantly at her impressive map skills.

"Good. We'll stop there then." Ino announced.

"And then what?" Sakura murmured as she stroked her forehead thoughtfully. The others didn't answer partly because they weren't sure and partly because they were shocked that Sakura was saying anything.

"P-perhaps the café owner will tell us where the nearest hotel is? Hinata suggested.

"Good idea Hinata!" Tenten complimented. Hinata smiled sweetly, happy she had helped the situation.

"And then?" Sakura said still unconvinced.

"Who knows?" Ino lay back in her seat casually, "Look the café's coming up now, let's go get some coffee." Ino pointed to a quiet café which seemed to be attracting little interest in such a desolate place. The sign read "Road to nowhere" and flashed randomly trying to attract customers but mainly failing. Ino parked the car and beckoned everyone to get out. Before locking the car she grabbed her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

The girls opened the door and it ringed welcomingly. Unsurprisingly, the only people about were creepy weirdo's with filthy clothes, not including the waitress and the woman at the till of course. There were a few interested stares that the girls tried to ignore as they picked a table next to the window. The waitress strutted over to them with a bored expression. "May I take your orders?" she said. The girls told the woman their choices, consisting of Espresso's, Cappuccino's, Latte's and Americano's. The girls began talking but Ino wasn't listening, she was sitting next to the window and staring at the message from Sasuke,

"_Where are yo_u?"

Ino's stomach clenched as she weighed up her options. She pressed the reply button and replied,

"_Near Port City_"

She immediately turned the phone off, sipped her coffee and payed attention to the girl's conversation.

"_Near Port City_"

The words rang in his head, so they'd already made it that far. He was glad he had a fast car, or he probably would never catch up.

"Shikamaru, get out your satnav will you?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru begrudgingly looked for his high tech satnav and passed it to Sasuke.

"Why do ya need it? We don't even know where they are." Shikamaru moaned. Sasuke curved his mouth into a smile.

"I thought you were smart, they've gone to Port City." The others let out small gasps of shock.

"H-how did you-?" Neji began. Sasuke's smile widened at their reaction and decided to have a little fun.

"It's very easy when you think about it. That town is on the edge of Fire Country, they'd have to go there if they wanted to run away." Sasuke said.

The others stared at him with surprised faces but didn't argue with him. The car growled as Sasuke put his foot down and they sped off in the distance.

While they were driving, Sasuke started thinking about what he would say to Sakura. He couldn't be too forceful; she had to be calm so he could talk to her. He would try and explain, explain what? He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her everything, no, if he told her everything then she would be upset. He'd keep one secret, one secret that nobody knew but himself, to save her feelings.

Then a new question arose, should he tell his friends? He trusted them, sort of, but he didn't want to get them into the mess, even if they already were. He could tell Ino, after all, she was helping him for some reason, but if she told Sakura then it would all be over.

So then the new question was why was Ino helping him? That question was interesting to him and he desperately wanted to know the answer. There were so many questions and Sasuke's head was spinning, so he tried to push them to the back of his mind for awhile. He just had to get to Port City and find her, before she slipped from his fingers again.

_So both Sakura and Sasuke have secrets, but will they find out each others or break the last pieces left in their relationship before they can put them together?_


End file.
